Something Was Missing
by LisaB1991
Summary: This story is about the developing relationship between Oliver and Grace, set during/after the 1982 movie. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Something was missing, I never quite knew  
That something was someone - But who?**_

_"Sahib, Sahib! They are at the B&O bridge!"_ Grace clenched the phone tightly to her ear, causing her knuckles to turn white. She turned her attention to Oliver, relaying the information she just heard from Punjab. "They're on the bridge. Turn right".

Oliver's lips were pressed together in a small line, while concentrating on the road ahead of them. He quickly turned right, while muttering "I know, I know!"

Feeling her heart in her throat, her palms sweaty, Grace held on to the passenger door to keep her balance. Oliver was driving through the streets of New York City as a madman, barely avoiding crashing into another vehicle for the second time. It took all his self-control to appear calm. He knew in which state Ms Farrell was, and for her sake, he would remain calm, someone had to be.

After they reached the bridge in record time, Grace and Oliver jumped out of the car. Grace automatically took the hand he was holding out for her, and together they gazed to the form of that precious little redheaded girl, who was climbing higher and higher, to get away from her chaser.

All too quickly, Annie reached the top of the bridge. Faint cries could be heard from the child, begging for someone to help her. All Oliver and Grace could do is watch, helpless. Above them, the sound of the auto copter could be heard, circling above the bridge. Rooster grabbed both Annie's hands, which caused her to lose her balance. She cried for help, one more time, while holding unto the bridge for dear life.

Oliver quickly grabbed Grace's hand one more time and led her to the side of the railway, out of the way of the policemen and fire brigade. In the meantime, Punjab had already lowered himself unto the landing gear of the auto copter, unwrapped his turban and fastened it to the landing gear. He carefully let himself down the length of the clothe, while the Asp positioned the auto copter within Annie's reach.

Grace held on to Oliver, covering her mouth with her hands. As Punjab neared Annie, she turned her face away, resting it on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver was suddenly aware of the soft, warm touch of Grace's face on his shoulder. He reached out and touched upper arm, drawing her closer to him.

As the fire brigade positioned their nets on the foot of the bridge, Annie threw her arms around Punjab's neck. As the Asp flew away from the bridge, Punjab took his chance and kicked Rooster, causing him to lose his balance and falling all the way down, right into one of the nets at the bottom of the bridge.

Oliver and Grace quickly made their way to an open spot in which the Asp could easily lower the auto copter enough for Punjab and Annie to land safely on the ground. Ecstatic, Oliver took Annie in his arms and hugged her closely to him. Her face wet with tears, Annie couldn't believe she was finally home. She felt Grace enveloping her in her arms, crying and smiling, and kissing Punjab over and over again. Annie smiled to herself. She finally had the family she had always dreamed of.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Something was missing, each time I got through  
That something was someone - But who?**_

After a few hours, Oliver, Grace and Annie finally got home. Annie was checked by the medics, and was allowed to go home, on the condition that she would get enough rest after last night's events. Like the night they went to the movies, Oliver carried a sleeping Annie to her room, followed by Grace, and they put her to bed together. The two of them stood side by side, watching the little girl sleep.

"Oh sir, to thank they we nearly lost her.." With a sob, she placed her hand on her mouth, while taking a deep breath to prevent any more tears falling down her cheeks. She carefully sat on the edge of Annie's bed, softly caressing her cheek. Still sleeping, the little girl smiled and sighed contently.

"A word, Sahib?" Punjab was standing in the doorway, discreetly stepping back when Oliver joined him. "Sahib, there is a police officer wanting to talk to you and Ms Farrell," he said, while apologetically shrugging at Oliver's slightly annoyed look. "Now, Punjab? Couldn't this wait until tomorrow morning?" Punjab smiled wryly, "Why Sahib, it is already morning.. And no.. Officer said this could not wait."

With a sigh, Oliver nodded, dismissing his bodyguard to join the officer in the small office downstairs. "Fine Punjab, we will be down shortly." Grace had sensed something was wrong, and quickly walked towards Oliver. "Sir, is there anything the matter?"

"Some police officer wants to talk with us about what happened last night. I am sorry Ms Farrell, I-"

"No sir, it's fine, really. The sooner this is over, the better. As long as this does not distress Annie, I am fine with it." With that, she closed the door to Annie's room and walked down the corridor into Oliver's office.

"Ms Farrell, when you interviewed 'the Mudges', was there anything suspicious about them?" Oliver sighed , while leaning back into his chair, rubbing his forehead. They had been here for almost an hour now, it was getting ridiculously late, Ms Farrell was so fatigued, she barely able to keep her eyes open. And she was cold, he could see she was slightly shivering.

He didn't want her to be here, not at this hour. She should be resting, not sitting up late with a police officer asking her questions which could be answered at a later time. For heaven's sake, they had them arrested, what more did they want to achieve at this hour? Grace's eyelids were drooping, and she could barely stifle a yawn.

When he noticed that, he quickly stood up, removed his jacket and placed it around Ms Farrell's shoulders, keeping his hands firmly and reassuringly on her shoulders. "Officer, surely you can see that the lady is exhausted? I say we cancel this interrogation, as it is, and will continue at a more appropriate time, when we have all rested." With that, he glared to the man, warning him not to argue with THE Oliver Warbucks.

"Certainly sir. I will let my assistant call you later today to make another appointment. Sir, madam," he quickly nodded and departed through the door, which was held open by Punjab. When the officer had left, Punjab discreetly closed the door behind him, leaving his employer and his secretary alone.

Oliver gently massaged Grace's shoulders. Yes, she was Grace to him, no longer Ms Farrell. He had come to love this woman, perhaps even on the first time he had laid his eyes on her, he did not know. But certainly, the warm motherly feelings Grace had for Annie, touched his heart. Annie had found a way to break past the wall he had formed around his heart, and her childish enthusiasm and earnest had slipped past his defenses. He had been alone in the world for too long, he was not used to love anymore. In all his life, he had never let anyone come to close to him, out of self protection and because he thought he would never be capable of love. The world he was living in was a tough one, he could not risk to lose his head over some foolish romance or anything of the kind. With this thought, he had always eased the feelings of loneliness which came in those moments when he lay in bed, alone. At these moments, when no one was around, he allowed himself to drown into the misery he felt of being alone. Yes, he had a house full of servants, he had many business associates and companionship if he wanted to, but it was not nearly enough for him. And then Annie came dancing into his life, she turned everything upside down, and made him realize that there was more in this life than just money, power and capitalism. There was the feeling of homecoming, the feeling of being needed and loved.. the promise of a family. He saw this now, and knew this was a chance he had to take sooner or later.

With a sigh, Grace closed her eyes leaned into his touch. Who would have known that the touch of such a hard, strong man could be so soft? His strong, yet tender grip on her shoulders tightened and relaxed with a rhythm that made her feel so at ease, that she nearly forgot that this exceeded the strict line within their relationship as employer and employee. Nearly.

Grace opened her eyes in shock. Surely this was what she wanted? But could she? This man haunted her dreams each night, and every morning she would wake up -heartbroken. The dreams were sometimes so vivid, that his angry temper in the morning broke the enchantment each time. Yet, she had learned to love him, for the man that he was. There was no way that Oliver Warbucks _the Billionaire _would fall for someone like her.. she was his secretary, only an employee. Surely, the majority of the upstanding ladies would be ready to fall at his feet if he let them, and she was not like them. But perhaps her love for Oliver would make it easier than she thought to actually become one.. and that was a risk she could not, and would not, take. She was not born into such a family, she was only middle class. A man like Oliver Warbucks deserved so much more than a plain secretary such as she.

Oliver felt her stiffen, and slowly lifted his hands from her shoulders. She stood, and turned to face him, with only the chair blocking their bodies, preventing him to take her in his arms, and claim her as his. He reached out, cupping his cheek and slowly caressing it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Grace interrupted him by saying she wanted to retire. "Of course Ms Farrell. I shall walk you to your room."

Absentmindedly, Grace climbed the stairs toward the second floor, followed by Oliver. When they came across Annie's suite, they slowly opened her door and peaked in to see if she was still asleep. Sandy lay in the same position as he did that night after they had went to the movies. Annie was soundly asleep, but Sandy raised his head when he noticed the door opening. When he saw it was only Oliver and Grace who came to check on Annie, Sandy lowered his head and closed his eyes as well, knowing there was no harm coming to his mistress.

With a smile, Oliver closed the door of Annie's suite and offered Grace his arm, escorting her to the far end of the corridor, to her own suite. When they halted in front of her door, he settled his hands warmly on her shoulders, turning her to him. In response, she lowered her head, but with a gentle finger under her chin, he lifted it.

"I have so many things to thank you for, and I have so many things to tell you, that I honestly do not know where to begin. There are things that need to be said, but now is not the time. Try to rest, and please don't worry about anything. Annie is safe, and we are together now. I hope this is the start of a wonderful, new life for all of us.

Grace blinked a few times, slightly gaping. She must be hallucinating, there was no way that this was actually happening. Careful to keep her feelings in check, she merely nodded and turned towards the door to her suite.

"Grace…"

There was a wealth of meaning in that one word, and in the way that he said it.. yet she resisted the urge to react instinctively. She slowly turned towards him, blaming her fatigue for the impression. She half turned and glanced in his direction, while she reached for the doorknob. "Yes, sir?"

"I- Goodnight", he said, while nodding, his lips flattened to a determined line. He did not wait for her reaction, but turned from her and started towards his study. "Goodnight.. Oliver", she whispered, and then twisted the latch and went inside her bedroom, softly closing her door. She laid her head on the soft wood and let her hand hover over the wooden pattern. What she did not know, was the Oliver had walked back towards her door, hearing her saying her soft goodnight and his name. He raised his hand to knock, but thought to himself that it would be better to let her rest for now. She was exhausted, and he needed a drink. He would deal with it tomorrow, when they were all rested. In fact, they would need their rest, because several more suites on the first floor were now occupied with Annie's friends, who were invited to stay in the house for some time.

When he reached his study to pour himself a drink, he made a resolve about numerous things. He quickly grabbed the telephone and called J. Edgar Hoover. He would not let this case rest. He wanted to know all the details about the real Ralph and Shirley Mudge; whether they were alive or not, and where he could possibly find them. Annie had the right to have a family, and he would not rest until he knew all the specifics, his own fatigue suddenly forgotten.

Then, in the morning, he would call Franklin D. Roosevelt.. And he knew just the way to convince that damned democrat to help him.


End file.
